


In The Workplace

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Series: A Tale of Modern Times [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern AU where Morrigan is the owner of a top law firm. She employs Azriel as her personal assistant, though it quickly becomes evident that they have a very strong attraction to one another. Smut, smut and a touch of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for an AU that I got on tumblr and I just loved this one which is probably why I wrote over 3000 words. Shameless smut so you have been warned.

Independent and successful were everything Morrigan had ever aimed to be. 

When her parents had discarded her as nothing more than someone to be married off, she had fought for her right to be educated and live her own life. From a perfect grade point in high school, to working her ass off in college and law school, she had transcended what her parents had expected of her.

Upon graduating, Mor had done her time in different firms, working as an intern, then a junior, taking what work she could for the experience, until it wasn't enough anymore. Trying to get a senior position never mind partner was nearly impossible, and as it was, she'd always wanted her own firm. To be her own boss. But money was an issue.

She earned enough money to keep her afloat, and though she was loaded by birth, those finances didn't extended to her anymore, at least not from her parents. In the end, her cousin had been the one to come forward and give her the loan. 

It was enough money to buy her a small office building, to kit it out with equipment, get the legal requirements sorted and hire her first staff members. And given Rhys was one of the richest men in the city after inheriting his father's empire, he was in no rush for the repayment. Frankly, he would have struck off the debt entirely but Mor was insisted she would pay him back.

The first year had been shaky. Establishing herself in a city full of renowned law firms, wasn't exactly easy. But as she was so used to doing, Mor had fought. Working her ass off, taking whatever cases she could, no matter how small.

Within five years, her reputation had soared. The firm expanded. Mor was able to move into a bigger building, hire more staff, pay her cousin comfortably back. 

She was a success. 

The kind of person who made it into the papers because of the cases she won. Mor and those in her firm were sought after. And it felt good. To have power and money, knowing that she had earned it herself. When once her family would have seen her married off to some undeserving brat of an heir from the Upper East Side, she had made her own way in the world.

Though romance was never that big of an importance to her, given her issues with men and women alike, sex was something she was never shy about, though mixing work and pleasure was something she tended to avoid. It caused more complications than it was worth.

That was until she met Azriel.

Mor had been to dinner with Rhysand and his fiance, Feyre when she'd mentioned that she was putting out an advert for an assistant. There was too much admin and general duties to maintain that she needed someone for herself. In that moment, Rhys had so helpfully mentioned that his old school friend had just returned to the country. He'd been traveling in Australia and Europe for years, and had finally come home and was looking for work. 

For her cousin's sake more than anything she had agreed to give him an interview. 

The man's resume was impressive. Before leaving, he'd worked for Rhys' father, starting as a dish washer in one of the restaurant kitchens until he'd ended up a bar manager and office assistant. He'd worked as he traveled and his history was speckled with various experiences; bar tending, waiting, receptionist, ski rep, the list went on. So when the man finally ended up in her office, Mor was surprised to say the least.

Strong and silent was definitely inspired by him. As was tall, dark and handsome.

Azriel was a beautiful specimen to look at.

In the end, she had agreed to giving him a three week trial. Personal assistant was his title as such, and would compromise of filing, phone answering and helping her if necessary to trials or case meetings.

When three weeks had ended it had extended to three months. Then six. Until finally, she had offered him the contract for permanence.

They had an...interesting dynamic. For the most part, Azriel kept to himself. Quiet, calculating. Never really interacting too much with the other staff, or even her. He did his work efficiently and to a high standard, then he went home at the end of the day. Never late. Never sloppy in his work, the perfect assistant. 

The problem was they worked too well together.

Despite owning the firm, Mor never worked too close with anyone else in the office unless she was called in on a case or requested someone else. But Azriel she spoke to every day, worked with closely, constantly near him. And there was an attraction. Boy was there ever.

Maybe it was solely on her part, but the woman found that she was undeniably pulled towards the man. With those beautiful hazel eyes and burns she never dared question him about, his enticing demeanor was something she found herself trapped in. Yet she constantly recited that she was a professional and Azriel was her employee. She wasn't that foolish.

Right? 

Wrong.

The looks were easily shrugged off. Sometimes their gazes locked for a little longer than necessary, on occasion she would catch him looking at her and she wondered if there was just a whisper of lust there. Of desire. When she wore a particularly tight dress or low cut skirt, his eyes would follow her and Mor enjoyed how it felt. To be watched by him, and in her own mind she would conjure up the idea that he wanted her. 

It was nice to be wanted. Even if it was in her own mind.

Then came the office Christmas party. Which always promised to be a drunken affair with plenty of regrets for many people the next day. So was the tradition of most work place shindigs. 

Mor supplied her staff with alcohol and food, party games and music, stupid hats and decorations. Honestly, she didn't expect Azriel to come. It didn't seem like his thing, but sure enough, when the evening arrived he was there, groomed to perfection and making an effort. 

As the night had progressed, so had the rowdiness. All in good spirit. No fighting, or drama, and maybe a bit too much love. There would be a few office desks and closets that would need cleaned down in the morning.

Comfortably tipsy, Mor had made her way to the rooftop, having stolen a cigarette from a passerby downstairs. She didn't smoke, unless she were drinking and in the right mindset, which she was. It was quiet, with the exception of the usually sounds of the city. The smoke was balanced between her fingers when she heard the door and footsteps only to find Azriel. 

“I hope you don't mind me joining you.”

His voice was like honey, smooth and sweet, slightly heavier with the effects of alcohol. The man looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. His strong, tanned features somehow younger and I the glow of the outside light he looked even more handsome. 

“Not at all. Want a drag?”

With a sweet little smile, Mor offered out the smoke, lightly stained with her lipstick only to receive a refusing shake of his head.

“No thanks.”

Settling down on the wall next to her, Azriel breathed out a slow breath, watching it as it drifted into the cold night air. Bare shoulder, Mor shivered as she stubbed out her cigarette, discarding the bud, only to find warmth enveloping her as the man next to her slid his jacket around her shoulder. It was much too big on her, but it smelled like him, musky and inviting. 

When she lifted her gaze, Azriel was staring at her, with those same intense eyes. She could practically feel the warmth of his breath against her mouth and when she shivered this time, it wasn't from the cold.

Mor wasn't sure who initiated it, too lost in the haze of sensation laced with alcohol, but they kissed then and there.

The moan which escaped her was obscene given it was just a kiss, but Azriel's mouth was hot and he tasted like the sweetness of whiskey and immediately she wanted more. Mor's fingers laced within the strands of his hair as his arm curled around her waist dragging her body closer to his own. 

Apparently she had been correct in thinking they had some degree of attraction, and it was all the more thrilling knowing that it hadn't been one sided. 

Perfectly manicured nails grazed across his scalp, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his fingers dropped to curve of her backside, grasping at material and flesh in evident hunger. 

And she wanted more. Desperately. Maybe it had been too long, but she could already feel herself growing slick and ever more eager.

The sound of the door and the abrupt sound of drunken voices were enough to quickly bring them crashing back to reality, parting quickly before anyone could see anything. Mor's cheeks were flushed and she felt suddenly very sober as she stood up.

“Uh, you're jacket.”

Making to shrug it off, she was stopped by the gentle motion of his hand. “Keep it, you can bring it to me on Monday.” 

“Right. Thanks. Night, Az.”

Mor didn't wait for a response, turning on her heel to hurriedly leave the roof, almost immediately calling up a taxi to take her home. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The weeks following the Christmas party and welcoming in the new year were somewhat tense between Azriel and Mor. While they didn't talk about or even acknowledge what had happened that night, it was evident neither of them had forgotten it. 

Every opportunity it seemed there was a reason for them to be near each other, to have a fleeting touch or lingering gaze. And Mor couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, about the feel of Azriel's hands against her, and she wanted more, she wanted him before it burned her entirely.

The distraction was too much, she would catch herself sitting at her desk, imagining him between her legs, tongue buried inside of her and when she would bring herself back to reality she was flustered and red faced. 

Then came the Hybern case.

It was one of those high profile media covered trials that left her with three weeks of reading preparation before she ever even spoke to a client. And cases of that size meant calling Azriel in to work with her and help her with the papers. It meant sitting crowded at her desk in close proximity for hours, trying to ignore the heat which radiated from him and the scent of his after shave which completely flooded her senses. 

It was mid afternoon, the office busy, and Azriel was tucked against her as they highlighted important notes from the case files. Three days of this thus far and it was driving her insane.

“So, I was hoping we could talk.”

Pull off the band aid, this had to be done. Mor had decided that she was going to bring up the kiss, gauge his reaction, see what she could do to try and dissolve this aching attraction.

“Of course. What is it? Is it about the case?”

The case she could deal with. This thing between them was a lot more complicated.

“No. It's about Christmas. The party to be exact,” Azriel went still next to her and a slight tilt of her head in his direction was enough to confirm that he knew exactly where this was going. “When we kissed.”  
“Mor-”

There was a warning to the way he spoke her name, the kind which silently told her to stop before neither of them could come back.

“I haven't stopped thinking about it. About you, and I just need to clarify that you at least feel something that I do, or that you don't so I can just put this aside and get on with everything.”

Mor's words came out in a quick blur, a hurried rush of syllables as she struggled to say what she needed to say before he interrupted her. But he didn't. Nor did he speak even as she fell silent, allowing him to reply. 

“Az, now isn't the time for the strong and silent routine, can you-”

This time she was interrupted, but it wasn't by words, instead it was by lips. Azriel had leaned forward, catching her mouth with his in a bold gesture that would have been as risky if she had done it, but it was that bit of confirmation, that he did indeed feel this same smolder between them. 

There was a brief moment of surprise, when she hesitated against his mouth, caught off guard more than anything before she melted against him. Her arm circled his neck, and she almost immediately deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping past his parted lips to taste him properly.

A near growl rattled from Mor when she pulled back the kiss, that last tendril of patience snapping entirely as she looked into his darkened, lust filled eyes. “Lock the door,” She instructed, letting him slide from his seat as she hurriedly gathered the case notes from her desk, carelessly shoving them on top of the filing cabinet.

Azriel was leaning against the now locked door, watching her intently and with a seductive sway of her hips, Mor moved to prop herself on the edge of the desk, never looking away from him as she slipped her hands beneath the soft folds of her dress, tugging her panties down her legs, letting them drop to her high heeled feet before kicking them towards him with a smirk. 

From across the room, the growl carried as it rattled in the back of his throat, as Mor beckoned him to return to her, and obediently, he followed the come hither gesture of her finger.

As bold as she had been, Azriel didn't even kiss her, instead, he gripped her silky thighs, spreading her open as he sunk to his knees in front of her and instinctively, Mor slid her legs over his shoulders.

A blissful sigh escaped her as lips trailed along her knee, upwards over her thigh, missing that apex intentionally to kiss down along her other leg. “Stop teasing, Az,” The woman growled impatiently, finding it too easy to ignore the fact that there was a building full of her employees outside of the locked door and another one between her legs. 

Then as if to prove a point, the tip of a very skilled tongue circled her clit and Mor practically collapsed back against her desk, fingers knotting in Azriel's dark hair. Arching her hips, the woman groaned when his tongue slid inside of her, the resulting moan from the man expressing his own enjoyment at the taste of her.

Spread across her desk, Mor let herself sink into the feeling of him fucking her with his tongue, gasping when he latched onto her clit instead, sucking roughly and replacing his tongue with two of his fingers. Within moments she was coming against his face, clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle her pleasured cries. 

The folds of her dress had ridden upwards over her hips, leaving her ruffled and indecent when she finally managed to sit herself upright slightly, Azriel lifting himself to his feet to kiss her, vulgar and hungry, letting her taste her own slick from his lips. 

The man's hands moved to her to the thing straps of her dress, pushing them down her shoulders, and easing the front of her dress half way down her body to expose her breasts, Mor having forgone a bra, lucky enough to get away with just the support of her clothing. As Azriel's hand covered her breast, thumb and finger twisting gently at her nipple, the blond moved to the front of his pants, roughly undoing the belt and fastenings of his trousers. 

It was Mor's turn to make him gasp as she reached into his pants, tracing the thick outline of his hard cock over the fabric of his boxers, before inching them down over his hips and half way down his legs. With his length in her hand, she stroked him slowly, thumb circling the tip, smirking as he thrust slightly into her hand. 

“Someone's eager,” She practically purred, pressing her free hand to Azriel's chest, slipping off the edge of the desk as she pushed him back, down into the seat opposite her desk, reserved for clients normally. When he got the hint and seated himself, this time it was Mor's turn to sink onto her knees. The sound he made when her tongue trailed along the length of his cock was a noise she wanted to lock away in the banks of her memory forever. 

Morrigan lifted her gaze upwards, admiring the rare flush coating the features of his face, how his hazel eyes seemed to have darkened three shades and when she took his cock into her mouth, the way his expression contorted in pleasure made it almost impossible for her not to fuck him then and there. 

It was then she knew that she would not be satisfied with this being a one time thing. 

Fingers curled against the back of her neck as her tongue swirled around him, mouth sucking hungrily as she bobbed her head slightly, enjoying the feel and taste him, unable to take the full size of his length completely in her mouth. 

With each passing moment, his breathing became more erratic until he finally curled his fingers in her hair. “Mor...gotta stop or this is gonna be over too soon,” Azriel choked out, his throat tight as she finally pried herself from his length with an obscene pop.

“We can't have that,” The blond smirked, pressing an obscene kiss against the tip of his length before rising to her feet and moving back to her desk. There was no question of her intention as she bent over her desk, dragging the folds of her skirt over her hips again as she looked at him over her shoulder. “Time is money, Azriel. Chop chop.”

The man would have laughed if he wasn't so lost in the sight of her. Rising to his feet, he inched towards her, tracing the plump swell of her ass. Gripping the base of his cock, he nudged himself against her entrance, feeling the slick warmth and the little whimper it baited from her. The impatient wiggle of her hips was all the invitation he needed to plunge himself inside of her, groaning with Mor as he filled her, the position letting him press even deeper into her.

Mor's fingers curled around the edge of her desk, chest pressed against the wood and few remaining books and scattered pages. Azriel was thick, stretching her open and pausing before he began to fuck her, a deep steady rhythm that had her bucking back against him. 

This was something the woman had swore she would never do, yet here she was, not only fucking an employee, but in her own office, during work hours. 

And in that moment it was hard to regret.

The only noise was of their hungry moans and the undeniable sound of skin on skin. 

Azriel arm curled beneath Mor, drawing her back up against him slightly so he could tuck his mouth against her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin as he thrust ceaselessly into her, free hand creeping between her legs to find her clit, stroking roughly in time with his movements. This time when Mor came, it was less elegant and she couldn't stop herself from crying out, tightening around him as she rode out her orgasm.

A few passing moments and it was all Azriel needed to come, burying himself deep and spilling within her, his moans stifled by the skin of her shoulder as he bit down slightly.

Neither of them could speak, the sound of their desperate pants filling the air around them.

“I'm going to need you to grab us some seriously strong coffee before we go back to those files.”

Mor was the first one to speak, and a soft laugh erupted from her, Azriel's own gentle chuckle passing from his lips as he carefully pulled himself free of her, pulling up his boxers and pants, quickly fastening them as he dropped back a few steps.

Straightening up, the woman dragged the straps of her dress back up, fixing the front to sit tidily against her breast as the folds of her skirt fell back down her legs and she moved to pick up her underwear, sliding them on in an attempt to feel less indecent despite the fact that her and Azriel had just fucked on her desk.

When she'd managed to compose herself into looking somewhat professional once again, she stepped to Azriel, leaning up to brush a linger kiss against his lips, smiling a little when she pulled back.

“You're incredible.”

The compliment was spoken so matter of fact by Azriel that it caught Mor completely off guard, baiting a blush to her cheeks. 

“You're not bad yourself, Az.”

Another laugh echoed from the man before he leaned down, catching her mouth again in another kiss, and this time when they broke apart, Mor affectionately stroked his cheek.

“I wasn't kidding about that coffee. You know how I like it. Go, while I try and get the smell of sex out of my office.”

When she turned away, it was with a cheeky wink, a certain sway to her hips as she moved to her desk to try and tidy up the disorganized surface, the man merely rolling his eyes playfully as he turned away. 

“Yes ma'am. Right away.”


End file.
